Hell meet heaven
by Egyptian Dreamer
Summary: Yugi is a new student in Domino High and on his first day he bumps into the hottest guy of the school. From the very start they seem to dislike each other, but when Tea asks Yugi out, why is there jealously in Yami's eyes? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story!**

**I hope you enjoy it. ^-^**

The day was beautiful! Sunny, no clouds visible in the clear blue sky, the birds were singing… All in all, it was the perfect day to cheer up the mood of every student.

Every?

Well, scratch that.

Not even the best of days could take away the nervousness of Yugi Mutou.

Yugi was a 16 year old boy with big amethyst eyes and pale skin. His unusual tri-colored hair reached up towards the sky.

He had beautiful golden bangs that framed his cherubic face while the rest of his hair was black tipped with red edges.

Today was his first day at Domino High School or his first day at _any_ school for the matter.

He just stood there, in front of the school gate, staring at his new school unable to decide whether he wanted to run away or simply disappear from earth's existence.

You could say that he wasn't too much of the social type.

When his grandfather had come back after enrolling him to Domino High, except from his scheme, he had given him the uniform he was wearing at the moment.

Blue pants along with a jacket in equal color. Under the jacket he had decided to wear a light, white t-shirt for today, just in case it got warmer.

He raised his wrist to take a look at his watch for what seemed to be the tenth time in five minutes.

He groaned in exaggeration.

'Why did I even agree to this?' With a final frustrated sigh, he took the necessary steps that led into the building.

Both male and female students were staring at him as he made his way through the many corridors.

He had his gaze lowered so as not to make eye contact with anyone. Of course that only helped him get lost faster.

'Oh, boy. This place has way too many doorways!' As he went on and on with his musings he failed to notice the person turning on the corner he had just turned himself.

A surprised yelp was ripped from his lips as he collided with that person quiet harshly, sending them both to the floor. 'Oh, god. What hit me?' Slowly, very slowly, he sat up and brought a hand to support his head, otherwise he thought it would have fallen off from the dizziness.

Blinking a couple of times to bring his eyesight back to focus, he looked across the room just in time to see the person he had bumped into sitting up as well. He blinked and blinked and then blinked again when he saw his doppelganger on the floor just a few meters away from him.

'Perfect. Just perfect. Now I'm even hallucinating.' As if wanting to prove him wrong, a small groan escaped from his look-alike's lips as the boy shook his head, obviously in an attempt to extinguish his own dizziness.

'He's real? But how can this be? He looks exactly like me.' Tilting his head to the side to take a better look at the other, Yugi realized that his previous thought wasn't precisely accurate.

The other boy was kind of taller, maybe by an inch or two, and he had quiet a few more streaks that himself hadn't, he also seemed to be more muscular. Not that this was a surprise. Anyone was more muscular that him. The boy's eyes were currently closed but Yugi was sure that their color would be different as well.

Only when the other started to stand up did Yugi came back to reality. Leaping to his feet, he ran over to him just as the teen stood up. "Are you alright?"

The boy's eyes fluttered open only to reveal furious red orbs that were currently glowing with irritation, making them look like fire. 'This isn't good.' was Yugi's only thought.

"Alright? You mean except from the fact that you caused me a major headache?" the teen hissed at him, making him turn his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "Y-yeah… I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I'm n-new here and-" "That's pretty obvious. I would have noticed it if a look-alike of mine was attending this school."

"That's w-why I got lost and-" The other cut him off again before he had time to finish. "So what? This doesn't mean you shouldn't watch were you are going." Poor Yugi's face flushed with embarrassment, the other only making him feel worse.

"I know. I'm r-really sorry." The taller teen grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, an annoyed frown gracing his features. "You stutter and apologize too much." With that, he whirled around and left, not even caring to give Yugi the chance to answer.

Yugi blinked after his departure before his eyebrows furrowed lightly. 'What is this guy's problem? After all, it wasn't entirely my fault! He wasn't paying attention to his whereabouts either.'

Making a pfft sound in his throat, Yugi turned around and set off towards another corridor, he still had to find his class after all. "Yugi?" At the mention of his name, the tri-colored haired teen came to a halt.

'That voice… But it can't be.' As he turned around, Yugi only managed to catch a glimpse of brown hair before he found himself wrapped up in the tightest bear hug in a long, long time.

"It's you! It's really you!" Yugi's eyes widened. There was no doubt anymore. "T-Tea?" he asked disbelievingly, almost uncertainly. The person that hugged him broke the embrace and he saw sky-like, blue eyes staring back at him. In front of him was standing a girl with short brown hair dressed in, what he assumed it was, the girls' uniform. A dark, blue skirt accompanied by a soft, pink jacket with a blue ribbon hanging over her chest.

A wide smile spread over the girl's face. "Long time no see, eh… Yugi?" Soon enough, an equal smile crept on the boy's face. "Tea! I can't believe it! Long time you bet!" The girl, now known as Tea, laughed a little. "I know…We haven't seen each other in five whole years. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the same question. When we were 11, you had told me that your family decided to move over to America." Tea's enthusiastic smile was replaced by a sad one. "I know, but we came back a few months ago. When we left for America, it cost me a lot, to leave my best friend behind." she said, turning her gaze to the floor in regret.

Yugi shook his head. "Believe me, it didn't cost me less, either." Tea grasped his hand so quickly, but yet so gently, that it made him look up at her questionably. "But now that we're both here, we can make up for all the time we lost."

Yugi nodded with a smile. "We've got a deal then." Tea laughed, her previous joy returning back. "How's your grandfather doing, Yugi? And how come he let you come to an actual school?"

Yugi was about to answer when he noticed that they were still holding hands. A crimson hue was quick to cover his cheeks and he withdrew his hand. "Hey, slow down with the questions." he said with a nervous laugh, trying to hide his blush.

Tea rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Finally, when his blush decided to die down, Yugi shook his head to show her it was alright. "Grandpa is doing fine. Actually, he's leaving tomorrow for an archeological dig in Egypt. As for the second question, he was the one that wanted me to come here. He said something about learning how a real, high school life is."

"That's perfect then! Have you found your class yet?" That caused Yugi to blush again, remembering what happened the last time he attempted to look for his first class. "I'm afraid not. Oh, wait a sec. I've got my schedule with me, though."

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a single sheet of paper and gave it to Tea. His friend studied it for a moment, before her face brightened up. "It seems that we have the same classes, all except from one."

"Really?" Tea nodded and handed back the piece of paper to him, who placed it back into his pocket. "That's a relief. It's good to know that I will have someone familiar with me. Not only in class, but generally in school, to show me around."

Tea smiled reassuringly at him. "Whatever you want Yugi, you can count on me." Yugi jumped a good few meters above the floor as the school bell chose that moment to give out a shriek, signaling the beginning of the day and of the first period.

Tea covered her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from laughing out aloud at Yugi's reaction. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it in due time. But for now I think we should be heading over to class. You informed the headmaster that you've arrived, right?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at her quire. "I wasn't able to find even my own classroom, you think that I would have found the headmaster's office?" "What?" Tea exclaimed and with no warning grabbed Yugi's hand before bolting down the corridors, earning a yelp from the unsuspected boy.

"Tea! Slow down, will you?" Yugi cried out as he was dragged through the building. He was so clueless about all the corners they were turning that he was sure they would bump into a wall at any moment. "In case you haven't noticed, we're already late for class and it's only your first day here!" Tea shouted back in an attempt to sound above the noise.

Yugi had no answer to that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the way. A few seconds later, Tea came to an abrupt stop, just a few meters away from a closed door. Yugi panted and he bent over to his knees until he regained his breath.

Tea was a little out of breath too, that's why she waited until Yugi stood back up and when he nodded, she raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. "Enter." a voice said from the inside. Both of them took one last, deep breath and Tea opened the door.

The room was a little smaller than Yugi had imagined it to be. The only furniture that existed in the room was a desk, a bookcase and a chest of drawers. Behind the desk was sitting a man dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Grey beards and a grey goatee decorated his face.

"Mr. Aknamkannon, the new student is here." Tea informed the man, who obviously was the headmaster, and gently pushed Yugi forward. The man lifted his head and Yugi couldn't help but gasp at their color. Dark, blood-red. 'Those eyes… I've definitely seen them before. But where?'

Aknamkannon seemed to observe him for a moment, something that made Yugi quiet uneasy, before a soft smile broke onto his face. "Welcome to our school, child. I hope you have a nice time here."

Yugi made a small bow with his head. "Thank you, sir. My name is Yugi Mutou, pleased to meet you." Aknamkannon nodded at him before turning to look at Tea. "You do know that classes started five minutes ago, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir. However, I had to show Yugi the way here. But we'll go straight back to the class now." Tea hurried to finish, not wanting to get scolded. "That's quiet alright then. I assume you're at the same class?" They both nodded quickly. The principal took a sheet of paper from the pile next to him and started writing away at it.

When he was done, he passed the sheet over to Tea. "Give that to the teacher. That way he'll know you were at my office." Tea breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir." she said and Yugi was quick to follow her example. Aknamkannon waved his hand in dismissal. "No problem. Oh, and Tea? Tell Yami to show Yugi around once class is over."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, sir. Yugi is a childhood friend of mine, that's why I offered to show him around myself. If you don't mind that is." 'Hmm… I didn't see that coming.' Aknamkannon thought. "Not at all. Now off you go the both of you." Yugi and Tea bowed at him before escorting themselves out of the room.

Yugi waited until they were a good few feet away before nudging Tea in the arm. "What is it, Yugi?" "Um, the headmaster said something about someone named Yami." "Yep, it's his son." "Oh. It has nothing to do with _the_ Yami… you know the world champion in Duel Monsters?"

Tea laughed. "Of course it has, silly. That's the principal's son, the King of Games." Yugi's amethyst eyes doubled in size. "For real? Wow, I can't believe that I'll get to meet him." Tea turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "You mean you haven't seen him in TV?"

Yugi shook his head to show his answer. "Only heard of him." Tea placed a finger to her chin. "Is that so? Well, you'll get to meet him now." Yugi nodded with a smile. "Here we are." Tea whispered and gestured a door on their left. Yugi gulped, his nervousness returning with full force. "Just relax. It's going to be alright." Tea said in an attempt to calm his anxiety. "S-sure." Yugi said hesitantly and after sending him a comforting smile, Tea turned the door handle.

"…and you'll find the information you need in page 12." a voice reached them once the door was opened. "Mr. Shadi?" Tea questioned, catching the attention of everyone in the classroom.

At the mention of his name, the teacher, Shadi turned around to face them. He had violet eyes and a strange turban on his head, which made Yugi blink. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir, but I escorted the new student to the principal's office." Tea explained and passed him the paper the headmaster had given her to prove her words.

Shadi studied the piece of paper for a moment before nodding with his head. "Very well. You may go to your seat now, Miss Gardner." Tea glanced one last time at Yugi's direction and then did as the teacher instructed.

"And you must be our new student. Yugi Mutou, isn't it?" The boy nodded hesitantly at him and Shadi patted him in the back. "Everyone, this is Yugi. He was home-tutored up until now. Try to make him feel welcome."

Yugi smiled lightly at him before turning to face the rest of the classroom. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yugi made a small bow. "I'm Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet all of you."

Shadi made an approving nod with his head. He then focused his attention towards a specific student in the end of the class. "Mr. Sennen, would you like to say a few words?" Blinking at Mr. Shadi's question, Yugi looked at the direction his new teacher was looking.

The student that Shadi had referred to, stood up from his seat and immediately all eyes were turned towards him. Yugi's eyes widened. In front of him was standing the boy he had bumped into a while ago. The moment red met amethyst, a smug smile crept over the boy's face that only made Yugi narrow his eyes.

"As the president of the student council, I welcome you to our school, Yugi. I hope you find it to your liking." A smirk accompanied that last sentence and Yugi's eyes only narrowed further at the mocking tone. 'Perfect. Not only he's my new classmate but he's the president of the student council too. Nice going Yugi.' The teen couldn't help the sigh that passed through his lips.

"Since when you started talking so formally, Yami?" asked a brunet, blue-eyed teen that sat in front of the so called president. Yugi's look-alike growled at the other's mocking question. "Shut up, Seto." The one mentioned as Seto smirked at him. "Now, _that_ is more like you."

'Wait, did he just call him Yami?' "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Sennen!" Shadi scolded them, earning a grunt in return from the spiky haired one who seemed to be completely unfazed. "Mr. Sennen, you may sit down now." The boy shrugged and did as the teacher said.

'W-wait a second. That guy is Mr. Aknamkannon's son? He is Y-Yami? But h-how…? No, no, no. It can't be him.' His thoughts however were interrupted thanks to Mr. Shadi. "Now, as for your seat Yugi, why don't you take the vacant one next to Mr. Sennen?"

Yugi's head snapped back towards his teacher. 'W-what? No way.' "Sure, no problem." he said and made his way to the end of the class. Trying his best not to look to his right, where Yami was sitting, Yugi placed his bag next to his desk and sat down on his chair.

Being as nervous as he was, it was only natural for him to jump when he felt hot breath next to his ear. "Who would have thought that the brat I met a few minutes ago would end up being my classmate?" "M-my words exactly." Yugi shot back, trying his best to sound confident.

Yami chuckled quietly so as not to be heard by the teacher, who was currently talking about the Roman civilization, but Yugi certainly heard him and cursed himself mentally. Glancing at the middle of the class, Yugi spotted Tea looking at his direction and he shot her a pleading look. But since there was such a long distance between them, there was nothing else they could do.

Yugi reached into his bag and took his history book before opening to the chapter about the civilization the teacher was talking about. He instantly stiffed when a note was passed to him, landing soundlessly on the page of his book. Taking a hold of the note, Yugi read what was written on it.

**Seems like you have yet to learn your place**

Yugi frowned at that single sentence and he quickly wrote back his answer before passing it over to Yami's desk.

**And it seems you have yet to learn manners**.

The growl that emitted from the other was quiet audible once he read the answer. Yugi sighed. 'I'm not going to like this.'

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Just to make this clear before there are any misunderstandings. Yugi won't end up with Tea. Can you guess with who he will end up with? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is here! ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

**-)****Ω****(-**

A couple of minutes later, the school bell signaled the end of the first period, effectively bringing Yugi out of his dreamland. Yami and that other teen, Kaiba, were the first ones to exit the classroom. Making up his mind, Yugi shot up from his seat and out of the class in the search of a certain someone.

He spotted his target just a few meters away, talking in a hushed voice with Kaiba. Taking in a deep breath, Yugi crossed those few meters that separated them. Yami's back was turned towards him but when Kaiba saw him approaching, he whispered something to Yami and left. The taller of the two spiky haired teens turned to face his double.

"What the hell do you want?" Yami spat angrily at him, causing Yugi to flinch. "Look, I k-know we made a bad start, but s-since we're going to be classmates from now on don't you think we s-should settle things?" Yami eyed him for a moment before chuckling lightly.

"I don't have to settle anything with you, Yugi. Everyone in this school worships me like a god, even outside of the school grounds people would do anything for one of my autographs. I could care less about settling things with you."

Yugi was left utterly, speechless… perplexed. That guy was the famous King of Games? All this time he admired a guy like Yami? He was nothing but a spoiled child. Yugi frowned, realizing how foolish he was for even wasting his time to talk with the other. "You know what? I think you are right. There is nothing to settle with a guy so arrogant and selfish like you."

Now it was Yami's turn to be left completely dumfounded. His red orbs narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward. Before Yugi had time to tread back, Yami grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. "Believe me Yugi, you really don't want to provoke me." he whispered in a low voice, tightening his hold on Yugi's wrist.

Yugi flinched at the pressure but tried his best not to show any signs of fear. No, he wouldn't give Yami that pleasure. "Oh, yeah. I really do." He did his best not to tear his gaze from Yami's blazing one, no matter how much he wanted to at the moment.

"Um, Yugi?" At the sound of the voice, Yami's head snapped up and he glared furiously at Tea for the interruption. He let go of the boy's wrist who instantly backed away. Yugi took hold of Tea's hand and sprinted down the hallway.

He stopped only when they had turned into the second corridor, certain that he was far away from Yami by now. "Yugi, what was that about?" The teen rubbed his sore wrist and groaned as he saw a bruise already beginning to form around it. "That guy is impossible! He is…" "Rude?" "…Awful was what I wanted to say, but I guess that does too."

Tea smiled in sympathy. "Yami is… let's just say that his character is one of a kind. Once you get to know him though, you'll see that he's okay." Yugi frowned. "Okay? That guy is aggressive!" Tea stiffed a giggle at his outburst. "You just need to give him a little time to adjust in your presence, that's all." Yugi sighed and brought a hand down his face.

Soon, the bell signaled the start of the second period and they both headed back to their next class. Unfortunately, to his dismay, Yugi found out that he and Yami shared all the same classes, even the one that Tea wasn't with him.

By the time lunch break came over, Yugi was simply a wreck, literally. Not only he had to put up with Yami's constant glaring during the lessons but he also had to introduce himself again and again since for each hour they had a different teacher.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get something to eat, a refresher would certainly help you feel better." "That would be great, but I haven't brought a lunchbox with me, have you?" Tea giggled. "We'll go to the cafeteria, silly. There you can get anything you want." she said and took hold of his hand, coloring his cheeks with a dark shade of red, and led him down the hallways.

The cafeteria was gigantic! Yugi could only stare at the huge room with astonishment and awe. Numerous small and big tables decorated the entire lunchroom along with the long queue of teenagers that waited to get their orders. Yugi was brought back into reality when Tea pulled him towards that queue. A couple of minutes later, it was finally their turn. Yugi didn't know what to choose, all meals seemed so yummy. In the end, he settled with an orange juice and French fries with chilly, while Tea took a salad along with a cheeseburger.

"Hey, Tea! Over here." Both Tea and Yugi turned around at the same time to see a guy with dirty, blond hair and honey brown eyes waving at them from a table somewhere in the middle of the room. Tea grinned when she saw him and waved back at him before turning to look at Yugi. "Come on. Time to meet the rest of the gang." Yugi raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. "The gang?" Tea laughed a little at his expression. "Don't worry. They're really nice guys."

Heaving a sigh, Yugi followed Tea at that table and placed his tray next to hers before sitting down. Next to the guy from before was sitting another teen with short brown hair and equal brown eyes. "Tea, who's your friend?" the blond one asked, gesturing towards Yugi. "Guys, this is Yugi Mutou. Yugi, this is Joseph Wheeler," she said and gestured the blond one, "and Tristan Taylor." And she pointed the brown haired one. A wide gin spread over the blonde's face. "So, you're Yugi, uh? Tea has told us everything about you, pal."

The tri-colored haired teen blushed at that. "She h-has?" he asked hesitantly, looking over at the only girl in the group. Tea smiled warmly at him. "Of course I have. You're like a brother to me, Yugi." "Yeah, it's as if we already know you, man." Tristan said and winked at him, earning a sheepish laugh from the boy.

"Oh, come on." Joseph said and punched him playfully in the arm. "There's no need to be nervous now, kid. Not around us that is. Oh, and call me Joey, pal." Yugi stared at him warily, not sure if he should trust those guys or not. But they were Tea's friends, weren't they? And there was one thing he knew for certain. Tea would never do something that would hurt him. "Joey…" he said, testing how the name rolled off his tongue.

Joey broke out into a wide smile and patted him in the back. "Now you've got it, Yug." Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the new nickname Joey found for him, Tristan and Tea joined in soon after. "It's good to know that not all of the students are like Yami." Tristan and Joey raised an eyebrow. "Yami? Why did something happen?" asked Joey.

As if on cue, a certain someone they were talking about, walked into the cafeteria with Kaiba by his side, murmurs immediately rising upon their arrival. "Speak of the devil." Yugi said quietly. Those few people that were waiting to take their orders stepped aside with a small bow, letting Yami and Kaiba order first. "I still can't believe they treat him like a real king. Even Kaiba receives the same treatment." Yugi whispered to the other three, turning around, not wanting to watch Yami anymore.

"Well, it's not an unusual sight for us anymore. Kaiba is the head of the Kaiba Corporation, you know, the famous game company and the vise president of the student council. Yami on the other hand, he's the King of Games and Kaiba's cousin. Both of them are also half Egyptian, oh and Yami is the student council president and the principal's son. So basically, he owns this place technically." Yugi gapped at Joey, his eyes wide at the new information. He groaned, his forehead hitting the surface of the table. "This just keeps getting better and better." "What happened between you and him, Yugi?" Tristan asked, making Yugi raise his head with a sigh.

The boy told them how he came to meet the school's royalty and his attempt to fix things with him, as well as the tragic end of that attempt. "Somehow, that guy always finds a way to make my blood boil each time I see him." Joey, upon seeing that his fries had finished, reached out and took some from Yugi's tray. "Nah, don't worry. You'll get used to his arrogance after a while." Yugi took a sideway glance at Yami's form. "I'm not so sure about that." "Just pay him no mind and he'll leave you alone eventually." Tristan said and mimicked Joey's example, taking some of Yugi's fries as well and popping them into his mouth.

"Guys, stop eating Yugi's food!" Tea shouted and pulled the teen's tray away from those two. "Oh, come on, Tea. We just took a few fries." Joey protested. "I don't care. Go and get your own fries." Tea continued. Yugi smiled nervously and waved his hands in defense. "It's alright, Tea. I don't mind at all, after all, I lost my appetite." he said and gave the whole bowl with fries to Tristan and Joey. "You are the best, Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed enthusiastically and dug into the fries. "Yeah, you rock, pal." Joey said and ruffled the teen's multi-colored hair, earning a giggle from the boy, before following after Tristan.

Tea groaned, placing a hand to her forehead. "Hey, Tea?" Blinking, she turned her head to look at Yugi. "Thank you for meeting me with these two." She shook her head, not sure if she had heard right. "Seriously now? You like them?" Yugi didn't answer. He just turned his attention back to Joey and Tristan, a soft smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Looking back and forth between those two food maniacs and Yugi, Tea couldn't help but smile as well. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Yugi's, making him turn his gaze towards her, that angelic smile not leaving his face. "You're most welcome."

None of them noticed however, the pair of burning ruby eyes that bore onto their forms or to be more specific, to their joined hands. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue-eyed teen. "That new guy who has a resemblance to you… he's quiet interesting, don't you think?" Yami tore his gaze from those two and turned to look at his cousin, a smirk creeping onto his face. "The all mighty Seto Kaiba finds someone interesting, except from his 'puppy'?"

Kaiba glared at him but didn't comment any further at Yami's remark. "I would find intriguing any person who dares to talk back at you." Yami growled low in his throat. He stood from his seat and gave one last death glare at Kaiba before walking out of the cafeteria. 'Intriguing, uh?' he thought, taking a last sideway glance at his look-alike.

A couple of hours later, school finally came to an end. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan took their bags from the lockers and exited the school building, or as Joey had put it, their personal hell cell. "Hey, where's your place Yug?" "Oh, just a few blocks down the road. I live in the Kame Game Shop." Both Tristan and Joey's eyes widened at that. "What? Your own game shop? You gotta take us to your place someday, Yug." Yugi smiled and nodded at him. "Sure. Whenever you want, guys." "That's awesome!" Tristan exclaimed. Joey smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. "We'll see you tomorrow, pal." "Yeah, bye Yugi." Tea said and wrapped him in a brief hug. Yugi bid them goodbye and each of them took their way home.

About ten minutes later, Yugi arrived at his home. He went through the back door that led immediately to the living quarters of the house. "Grandpa, I'm home!" An old man with grey spiky hair and a bandana on his head, came out of the kitchen. "Welcome, my boy. How was your first day at your new school?" Yugi let his bag on the floor next to the door and walked up to his grandfather, wrapping him in a warm hug. "It was brilliant, grandpa. I had a… disagreement of some sort with a guy from my class, but other than that it was great. I met two really nice guys and I believe we became good friends. Oh, and you won't believe it. Tea has come back as well. She is enrolled in my school, thanks to her I met the boys I told you about."

'Tea is here? Hm, we didn't anticipate that. It might cause a problem to our plan.' "Wow, slow down, my boy. You didn't have to tell all that in one breath. I'm glad you had such a nice time." "Yeah, me too. If only Yami knew what the word humility means, then things would be even better." His grandfather's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Yami is the guy you had the disagreement with?" Yugi nodded at him before yawning lightly. "Well, why don't you go take a nap for a while and I will call you when food's ready."

Yugi was about to protest but the second yawn that escaped his lips, made him nod instead in agreement. After all, a little nap didn't sound that bad. He started walking up the stairs to his room when his grandpa called his name, making him turn his head to look at him. "Just remember, Yugi. Never judge a book by its cover." The boy blinked at him, not fully getting the old man's point. "Okay…"

His grandfather just smiled at him, not caring to explain any further, and went back into the kitchen. Yugi shrugged and continue his way to his room. 'What was that just now?'

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**I hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update is here guys!**

**It might took me a while, but the next chapter is here.**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

CHAPTER 3

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**

A muffled groan came from somewhere under the covers, soon followed by a sleepy moan. "Kuriboh, don't tell me it's time already…?" When the only answer he got in return was that monotone, non-stopping beeping sound, Yugi reached out and pushed the button on the head of his Kuriboh alarm clock, effectively shutting off that awful sound, and then buried himself under the bed sheets once again.

Even though Yugi wanted nothing more than to stay in the sanctuary and warmth of his cozy bed, he knew that he had to get up sooner or later. After all, reality had already sent word for him the moment his alarm clock interrupted his peaceful slumber and brought him back from his wonderland.

Heaving a sigh, the boy threw the covers off of him, part of them falling carelessly to the floor. It was way too early for Yugi to trouble himself over such trivial maters like tidying his room. He sat at the edge of the bed and stretched both arms and legs in order to bring his muscles into functioning again, yawning lightly as he did so.

Taking a hold of the Kuriboh on his nightstand, Yugi brought it close to his face for a better observation. "You know, I would have thrown you away ages ago if you weren't so irresistibly cute." He tilted his head to the side as he stared into the golden eyes of his duel monster clock. "But then again, I would need another alarm clock." Laughing slightly at how silly he was being for talking to inanimate objects, the teen put his Kurriboh back to its rightful place.

That moment though, something seemed rather fishy to the spiky haired teen. Standing up, Yugi sniffed the air curiously, finally locating what was wrong. "Strange. Usually, by the time I wake up, the smell of pancakes is already drifting all the way up here. Grandpa must have overslept today."

Shrugging off his shoulders, Yugi went into the bathroom and after brushing his teeth, he took a quick shower before changing into a white t-shirt and his school uniform. After he was all dressed and ready, he attempted to tame that wild mane he called hair and sighed as the tri-colored strands were refusing quiet stubbornly to stick into place.

Deciding not to dwell too much with the subject of his hair, Yugi took his school bag that laid on the floor and bolted out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. His grandpa was still nowhere to be seen. 'Where is he? He couldn't have opened the Shop so early in the morning, could he?'

It was only when Yugi decided to go further into the kitchen that he realized there was a white piece of paper on the kitchen table. Blinking up questionably at the sight, Yugi took hold of the note and immediately recognized his grandfather's handwriting.

**Yugi, **

**By the time you read this I will already be on my way for the airport. **

**I'm going to Egypt with a friend for that archeological dig I told you about. You were sleeping so peacefully when I left that I couldn't bring myself to wake you.**

**Oh, and one more thing. **

**You don't have to open the shop if you don't feel like**** it, just enjoy your time with your friends, but remember not to neglect your homework too.**

**I've left money on the table in the living room. **

"Geez, he could have waited until I woke up, I wanted to say goodbye to him. And what's with all the instructions? I'm not a baby anymore." Pouting at the note in his hand, Yugi hmphed and placed the white sheet back on the table he had found it. Taking a brief glance at the clock on the wall, Yugi yelped and rushed to the door while hopping from foot to foot in his attempt to wear properly his shoes. "Oh god, I'm gonna be late."

After making sure that the back door of the house as well as the Game Shop's door were locked and secure, Yugi broke up into a wild run, praying to every deity he knew that class hadn't started yet. A while later, when the school gates came into view, Yugi couldn't help but sigh in relief once he saw the crowd of students in the yard. Nevertheless, he continued with his pace since he had to pay a visit to his locker first. Having finally reached his destination, Yugi placed one hand on the iron door and the other to his knee as he bent over in an attempt to catch his breath, his breathing returning back to normal after a moment.

Exhaling deeply, Yugi opened the door of his locket only to blink as something white landed in front of his feet when he did so. Bending down, the boy took hold of what seemed to be a piece of paper and proceeded with reading what was written on it, his eyes widening by each passing line. "What?" he exclaimed, not believing what he had just read. "A confession letter? But how can this be? Could it be they got the wrong person? But this can't be the case, it has my name written on it."

A yelp was ripped from his lips though, as the school bell signaled the beginning of the day, making him sweatdrop. "Thank goodness nobody was around. What would they think if they heard me screeching like a child just by the sound of the bell?" He definitely had to get used to that creepy sound in the very near future. Quickly, Yugi threw some of the books that were in the locker into his bag, along with that letter, before closing the door shut and sprinting down the hallway towards his first class for the day.

The only good thing was that he made it in time, since Mr. Shadi was nowhere to be found in the class. Yugi starting walking over to his desk when he saw Tea waving at him from her seat, so instead, he made his way over to her. "Morning, Yugi." she greeted him with a smile. "Good morning." he replied back. "So, ready for another day in paradise?" The way she pointed out that last word, along with the face she made, was entirely the cause for the stiffed giggle that managed to escape from Yugi's lips.

"That's what I want to believe." the boy said with a smile. The next thing that Tea would have said was cut off by the arrival of a certain teacher. All conversations were instantly halted and every student rushed back to their proper seats, including our little friend, not wanting to give their teacher an excuse to scold them. A slight chill ran down Yugi's spine that caused him to shiver. His first reaction was to glance towards the windows to check if they were open but found them all locked, something that increased the teen's confusion.

Moving his gaze over to the door, Yugi caught sight of something that helped him realize what the cause of his sudden shivers was. From his seat next to him, Yami's gaze was as intense as usual and of course, it was all directed towards poor, little Yugi. 'Oh, yeah. This is paradise alright.' Yugi thought with a roll of his eyes. "You must really enjoy giving me hell, don't you?" he whispered as quietly as possible to his doppelganger. The smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth, was the only reply that Yami considered giving him, earning a scowl from Yugi before the boy turned his back at the King of Games, a clear sign that he intended to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. At Yugi's response, Yami's smirk only widened in amusement and satisfaction.

When finally the bell gave its usual shriek and Mr. Shadi allowed them to leave, Yugi went over to Tea's desk and told her that he would meet her in their next class, because he had to pass by his locker first. His friend nodded at him and he smiled at her before leaving the classroom. Of course, the locker thing was nothing but an excuse. It may was true that he had to retrieve one of his books, but mostly, he wanted some privacy. Some time to himself in order to think about a subject that was bugging him and was currently residing innocently inside his school bag.

Opening said bag, Yugi fished out the letter he had received this morning, or more specifically, the anonymous letter he had received this morning. Reading it over again, the boy let out a helpless sigh. 'In case this isn't some kind of prank, the person who wrote this will most likely be disappointed since I won't reply back. Not that this is actually my fault. There's no name on it.' Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the note in his back pocket and took his way to the lockers while thinking for any alternatives.

Since he was caught up in his thoughts, it was quiet normal that he didn't notice the letter falling soundlessly on the floor or the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him. "Pathetic." It wasn't the word nor the voice that practically appeared out of nowhere that made Yugi snap out of his musings. It was rather to whom that voice belonged to. And believe me, Yugi would recognize it anywhere. He knew only one person that his voice was filled with such a sense of authority.

Whipping around, Yugi's thoughts were confirmed. "How ridiculous." Yugi blinked at Yami's statement before his eyes spotted what the other was holding. His amethyst orbs instantly widened at the way too familiar letter in Yami's hands. "Stop reading that!" he exclaimed and reached out to snatch his paper back, but Yami merely moved it out of Yugi's reach. "I said stop! And how did you get that? I had put it in my pocket." When he was finished with the contents of the sheet, Yami looked up and gave Yugi a weird look. "It was on the ground, you idiot."

Not letting his shock be revealed at the other's answer, Yugi tried his best to glare at him. "Nevertheless, that gives you no right to invade someone's privacy!" he shot back and tried once again to retrieve the letter, but this time Yami took a few steps back, making Yugi's hands grasp nothing but thin air. It was as if he was teasing the smaller teen. "This is nonsense. You probably received this just because you look like me." Yami said before ripping the paper in half and carelessly tossing it to the floor, earning a gasp from his look alike.

Yugi watched helplessly as the now two pieces landed on the floor, babbled emotions building up inside him. Emotions of shock, anger, sorrow and irritation. "What the hell is your problem!" Yugi shouted, surprising even himself at his choice of words, but right now he just wanted some answers for the other's strange behaviour. Yami on the other hand, seemed to be quiet pleased for some reason. A sinister smirk crept onto his face that made Yugi frown in both suspicion and confusion. He took a few steps forward, closing that small distance that existed between them. Yugi, already being familiar with that guy's attitude, attempted to take a step back but apparently, Yami had other things in mind.

With one swift move, he had grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him close to his chest rather roughly. Not expecting that in the slightest, Yugi let out a surprised yelp before crashing onto Yami's body. Once the first wave of shock washed over him and passed, Yugi placed both his hands on Yami's chest and slowly tilted his head up to stare at his double, a very red hue colouring his cheeks. All of his previous emotions long gone and replaced by confusion and embarrassment.

Yugi would have asked him what was going on but the last moment decided against it since he was one hundred percent sure that his voice would betray him. Oh no, he wouldn't give Yami the pleasure of insulting him again for his stuttering. But, come on! Who wouldn't stutter at a time like this? Yami's smirk grew and he leaned closer to Yugi's face, making the boy's blush grow as well, and stopped right next to Yugi's ear.

"Now, now, little one. Where did you learn that language?" he whispered huskily, tickling the other with his breath as well as sending shivers down his spine. Yugi flushed at the pet name, but partially from anger. He had let his guard down near that guy and now he paid the price. Angry with himself for allowing Yami to get so close, Yugi snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pushed the other away with his hands. But, as if they had perfect timing, Yami chose that moment to release his hold on Yugi's waist and step away. So technically, Yugi's brave action was in vain and pretty unnecessary.

Yami sent one last smirk towards his direction before turning his back and walking away. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yugi huffed in frustration. "You're a total moron, you know that?" Blinking at the sudden insult, Yami whirled around only to roll his eyes when he saw Yugi picking up the discarded pieces of the letter. Understanding that his duplicate was referring to _that_ incident (him destroying that blasted love letter), Yami eyebrows furrowed. "And you're a complete idiot."

Yugi faked a giggle at Yami's reply. "Yeah, like you aren't?" Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. That boy's nerve! Nobody dared to talk to him in such a way! "You talk way too much for someone at your height." Yugi's breath hitched in his throat. 'For God's sake! I'm not that little!' "That's coming from the guy who's only a few inches taller?" Yugi shot back while glaring at him as best as he could. Yami returned the glare with not that much of an effort. "That may be, but at least I'm smarter than you." That was outrageous! "My grades are at the same rank with yours!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "You always have an answer for everything, smart-mouth?" "You started it, oh wise one." Yugi said mockingly before turning his gaze to his hands, his expression saddening. "At least I respect other people's feelings." With that, the smaller of the two turned around and left, leaving an irritated and pretty much pissed Yami behind. "Why the hell is that damn letter so important to him?" he yelled, but fortunately no one was around to hear his outburst. Throwing his hands up in defeat, the student council president took his way for the next class. He was really looking forward to that next hour of sleep.

Two hours later, the bell gave the signal for lunch break. Tea and Yugi took the way for the cafeteria while discussing about general stuff, Yugi had decided not to tell Tea about the whole letter incident or Yami's stupid, and really embarrassing, tricks. "Tea! Yugi!" Both teens stopped dead on their tracks just before they were about to enter the cafeteria and turned their heads to the direction of the voice only to see Tristan waving at them with Joey close behind.

"Hey,guys." they both greeted once the other two reached them before Yugi let out a squeak as Joey trapped him in a friendly headlock and ruffled his hair. "Joeyyyy…" Yugi whined, making the rest of the group laugh. His blond friend took some pity on him and released his hold, earning a pout from the tri-colored haired teen when he was finally free. Joey laughed at his expression and helped him put his golden and black locks back into place.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a couple of days." Tristan assured him with an amused smile and earning a glare in return from Joey. Yugi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Enough with the chit-chat. Let's go grab something to eat, guys. I'm starving." Tea placed a hand to her mouth to prevent the up coming giggle. "You're always hungry, Joey." The blond opened his mouth to reply but closed it after a moment of consideration and nodded instead. Yugi and Tea laughed lightly while Tristan shook his head.

To prove Joey's previous point, his stomach emitted a quiet loud growl, making his cheeks flush red. Not wanting to wait any longer, the blond teen took hold of Yugi's hand and nearly dragged him inside. Tristan grinned as he listened to Yugi's giggles before taking Tea's hand and following after the other two in the line, not noticing the girl's faint blush.

It was only ten minutes later that they found themselves seated in their table, their trays placed before them and waiting for the contents to be emptied, not that they had to wait long enough, since Joey had already started to dig in. The other three decided to follow their friend's example and leave the conversation for later. It's a shame that they wouldn't get to enjoy their food for much longer.

Yugi blinked as a shadow fell over his tray. His hand stopped in midair just when he was about to take one of his French fries and so, he whirled around instead. Joey, who was sitting next to him, noticed his movements and turned around to see what had distracted his friend's attention, only to narrow his eyes at the person before him. "What the hell do you want, Kaiba?" Joey spat angrily, making Tea and Tristan look up from their food. The blue eyed teen smirked at Joey's reaction and chuckled. "Is that a way to talk to your master, pup?"

"Pup?" Yugi repeated softly, while blinking a couple of times puzzled, not knowing what was going on. In contrast with Joey, who gritted his teeth at the sound of that name. "Bloody hell, Kaiba! Quit calling me with that fucking name!" Joey yelled furiously as he bolted out of his seat. Tristan, being familiar with the scene and knowing what was about to follow, leaped out from his chair and grabbed both of Joey's arms, just as the blond was about to paunch at Kaiba.

"Calm down, pal." Tristan whispered at Joey. "Yeah, calm down, pup. Barking at your master isn't nice. You should behave more." Joey's eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the group. "That's it! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Joey yelled as he struggled to get out of Tristan's hold. "Joey please, try to remain calm." Yugi attempted to reason with him as he took hold of the blonde's arm.

"Honestly Seto, don't you ever get tired of playing around with that dog of yours?" another voice said and Yugi's eyes instantly narrowed when they spotted Yami coming towards them with his hands in his pants' pockets. Kaiba merely grinned at his cousin's question. "That's it! I challenge you to a duel, Kaiba! And if I win, you'll stop with that blasted joke of yours!" Tea sighed as she buried her face in her arms.

"Don't do this, Joey. Do you want to lose to him again, just like last time?" Tristan said in an attempt to change the other's mind. Kaiba smirked as he took a step closer to Joey. "Deal. But if you lose, you'll fall down to all four and bark like the good little puppy you are." "WHAT?" both Yugi and Tristan exclaimed in unison. "Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea shouted as she rose from her seat. "Yeah, dude. You really went over the edge this time!" Tristan added.

Yugi's attention was snatched by the amused chuckle that escaped Yami's lips. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he hissed at him, earning a smirk from Yami. "Well enough." "You've got yourself a deal!" Joey shouted, confident he would definitely win this time, attracting Yugi's attention back. "What? Joey, that's ridiculous. What if you lose?" The blond grunted. "I won't let that jerk insult me any longer." Kaiba chuckled at Joey's confidence. "Shall we start then? It shouldn't take long."

**Sorry**** everyone, but since I'm not that good with describing Duel Monsters battles, I will just move to the outcome of the duel**.

The duel didn't last long enough. Joey managed to wipe out two of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons with the help of his Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Time Wizard and the Baby Dragon, but the third Blue Eyes literally smashed him, making his life points drop to zero. A thorough, pleased and victorious grin crept onto Kaiba's face that soon changed into a smirk as he gazed at Joey's shocked expression.

Yami, who had been watching this whole time with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face, sighed in relief. "Finally. It was starting to get really tiring." he said while brushing away a few golden bangs from his face. Yugi on the hand, was watching the whole duel anxiously and now had a horrified expression on his face since he knew what was to follow next.

"You lose, Joey. Won't you keep your part of the deal?" Joey glared at Kaiba for all it was worth, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. "Stop this nonsense, Kaiba! Joey isn't obliged to do anything for someone like you." Tristan yelled irritably, having put up with the brunet's unreasonable demands. "Figures. And here I thought that you were a man of your word, Wheeler."

Tristan opened his mouth to speak again, but this time Joey moved his hand in front of Tristan to stop him. "That's enough, Tristan. I promised something and I'm going to do just that." Tea gaped at him, but she knew that if her friend didn't keep his promise, Kaiba would be mocking him worse than before.

"That's why I can't put up with you people!" Yugi yelled all of a sudden, causing everyone to blink. "You think you are high and mighty just because you have money and power! And that's not all! You take advantage of that power and use it to make others do every single, selfish and ridiculously arrogant thing you desire!" he went on, while taking a few steps closer to Kaiba, who was staring at him through narrowed eyes.

Every other person would have immediately flinched away from that cold glare, but not Yugi. He had already taken a state of Yami's attitude and now that he realized they were more people in this school with a similar, frustrating attitude, he was unfazed. And not to mention that thanks to Yami constant glares these past few days, he had become immune.

"This time, _I_ challenge you Seto Kaiba, to a duel. And if I win, Joey will be free from his part of the deal." Yugi said with a calm, but yet determinate tone, making Joey's jaw drop. Yami placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, making him look at him with a raised eyebrow. The sapphire eyed teen grinned mischievously when he saw Yami's smirking face, and instantly knew what the other was up to. He nodded once and Yami stepped forward, facing Yugi completely.

"I will take up your challenge in Seto's place." Yami said in a low tone, but Yugi still heard him, and he didn't like the sound of it at all. "Will you do as I asked in Kaiba's place too?" Yami stared into amethyst depths for a moment, making the other feel pretty uncomfortable under his gaze. "Of course. In case you win, Joey won't have to do what my cousin asked from him. But you'll have to give me something in exchange as well."

Yugi gulped, he had seen that coming. "What do you want?" he asked as confidently as he could. But the smirk that was plastered on his double's face gave him a general idea about the subject of Yami's purchase. "If I win, you'll do everything I say for a whole week." Yugi heard the gasps that came from his friends as well as the chuckle that came from Kaiba, but it didn't matter at the moment.

So… the king was obviously in need for a servant. No, in need for a slave, since this was Yami we are talking about. Yet again, Yugi's theories were proven dramatically correct. That guy was impossible. But Yugi was determinate to put a definite end to his dear look alike's ego.

"I accept." This time, three even louder gasps were ripped from his friends' lips. Even Kaiba was surprised, he didn't expect the midget to accept a challenge from the King of Games himself. But the most pleased among them, seemed to be Yami. "Perfect." was the only thing he said, a word that promised that there was a lot more to come. Joey shook his head in order to snap out of his shock and then grabbed Yugi by the arm and whirled him around in order to face him, earning a yelp from the boy.

"Yug, are you mad? That guy is unbeatable. I appreciate your help, but there's no way I'm letting them toy with you as well." Yugi blinked at first, but then smiled softly at Joey's protectiveness. "And I appreciate your wish to keep me safe Joey, but I have a favour to ask of you." Now it was Joey's turn to blink. "A favour? At this very moment?" Yugi giggled slightly. "Don't worry, it's a fairly simple one." Joey was still kind of uncertain, but nodded his head nevertheless.

Yugi smiled and motioned for Joey to lean in closer to him so that he could whisper at the blonde's ear. "Trust me." Before Joey had time to register Yugi's words, the other has already turned around and was walking towards Yami. A small smile slowly made its way on the blonde's face and he chuckled lightly. "Hey, Yug." The tri-colored haired teen turned his head to stare confusedly at Joey.

"Kick Yami's butt for me." was the only thing Joey said while giving his friend the thumbs up. Yugi grinned and nodded at him. "Sure will, Joey." "Yeah, and good luck, pal." said Tristan as he mimicked Joey's move. "We believe in you." Tea added with a soft smile. "Thanks guys." "Are you done yet?" Yami asked, impatience clearly dripping at his voice, making Yugi look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Eager, aren't we?"

"You're quiet right. I'm eager to see what that pretty face of yours will look like at the end of our duel." Yugi grinned lightly at Yami's words. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the sweet talk won't work on me like it works on your fan girls." he shot back as he started shuffling hid deck and from the corner of his eye he saw Yami doing the same. "DUEL!" they both shouted and drew their number of cards.

When Yami took a look at the cards in his hands, his eyes widened and a sinister smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. "I activate the card Black Luster Ritual. Then I sacrifice my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in order to summon, the legendary, Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi's amethyst orbs doubled in size.

Yami had managed to summon a monster that powerful at his very first turn. He had always wondered how it would be to battle against the famous King of Games, and now that he was facing him, he had to admit that he was having the fun of his life. "I admit that I'm more than impressed, Yami. I give you the credit for summoning a monster that powerful, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you attack me with it." Yami raised an elegant eyebrow at that. "Oh? And how do you intend to stop me?"

A grin graced Yugi's features. "How about with this? Swords of Revealing Light!" For a single, tiny little moment, shock washed over Yami's face, but as soon as it appeared it vanished completely. "You're good." he remarked, making Yugi smile widely at the comment. "I try my best. After all, it's the master of this game I'm duelling against." Yami laughed, a grin creeping onto his face.

For a moment, Yugi was left staring at him. Laughing and having fun together, it seemed as if they were the best of friends. And Yugi couldn't help but like the picture. If only Yami wasn't the arrogant guy he was, then they might were able to have more of these precious, little moments. "And you're doing just fine, believe me." Yami said with a smile, an actual smile, sign that he was enjoying it as much as Yugi was. "Thanks." Yugi replied truthfully. 'Well, better enjoy this for as long as it lasts.'

**Again I'm sorry, but I'll move on to the end of the duel.**

The duel went on and on for half an hour. At the moment, Yugi's life points showed 700 while Yami's current life points reached 400, something that had left Kaiba completely astonished. When Yugi delivered the blow that had made Yami's life points drop to 400, Yami's lips turned upwards into a wicked grin. "I have to thank you, Yugi. By destroying my defence monster, you allowed me to bring forth my most trusted monster."

Yugi's eyes widened at those words. He knew very well what this most trusted monster of his was, but what Yami wasn't aware of was of the monster that dwelled in his own deck. Oh, yeah. Yami was definitely in for a surprise. "Reveal facedown card, Soul Exchange!" "Oh, no!" Yugi exclaimed. "Oh, yeah. Now I can sacrifice your Chimera in place of one of my own monsters. Come forward, Dark Magician!"

The purple clothed spell caster appeared from a mist of smoke and stood protectively in front of his master. "Now, to take care of your facedown monster… I play the magic card Thousand Knives." The moment the words left his mouth, a number of sharp daggers stood in thin air next to his magician, but what Yugi feared the most was that they were pointing directly at him. Seconds later, the knives stabbed his facedown card.

"No, my Marshmallow!" Yugi shouted, as his monster gave a shriek before vanishing. "But that's not all. Dark Magician, attack his remaining monster, the Big Shield Guardian!" The magician moved quickly. With one swift move, he pointed his staff towards the monster, turning it to ashes. "On my next turn, Yugi, your life points will be wiped out like that monster."

Yugi smiled at him. "I've read from one your interviews that you respect your monsters. And obviously, they seem to be the only ones you respect." Yami smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you read my interview?" A faint blush colored Yugi's pale cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself. That was before I met you in person." Yami just chuckled. "But the point is, that you aren't the only one that trusts his monsters. I believe in my deck too." Yugi said as he draw a card from his deck.

"And my faith rewards me with my own Dark Magician!" Yami's breath hitched in his throat. Another Dark Magician! And Yugi drew it just the right moment nevertheless. 'So, it seems that the little one believes in the heart of the cards. How unexpected.' Yami thought as he observed Yugi's next moves, his interest for the boy growing.

"I summon the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Now, I sacrifice my dragon to bring forth my own wizard." An exact copy of Yami's monster soon appeared on the field, this one standing as a protecting shield in front of Yugi. "My magician has never let me down before, and he always comes to my aid just when I need him the most." Checking the cards in his hands, Yugi took one of them and placed it on the field. "But that's not all. I play the spell card, Book of Secret Arts, which increases his attack points to 2800."

Just when Yugi ordered his spell caster to attack the other magician, Yami's lips curved into a smirk. "Impressive, but unfortunately, not good enough." Yugi blinked at him, only to gasp when Yami revealed his last facedown card. "The magic card, Magic Formula, gives my magician 500 points. Which means, that my Dark Magician is more powerful than yours by 200 points!" Yugi's amethyst eyes widened with horror, his wizard was going to lose.

"Yugi, our magicians are about to collide, but only one will stand victorious." Yami was right, and only one thing was for certain. Yugi wouldn't be able to watch his loyal friend being swept away like that. "STOP!" Yugi shouted in despair, making Yami pause just when he was about to order his monster to attack, and to destroy. "You won, I surrender. But please, just don't attack my magician. Please, Yami." Yugi choked out while looking at the form of his monster, which had turned his head and was staring at him through those ancient, wise eyes. Yami was stunned, he hadn't been expecting that Yugi's bond with the monster was that strong.

Turning his gaze at his own magician, the King of Games smiled lightly. "Wish granted." Yugi couldn't help but sigh in relief. He gave his friend an apologetic smile before placing his hand on top of his deck, signalling that he surrendered the duel to Yami, and both monsters instantly vanished. Not in the mood to listen to Yami's mocking comments, Yugi turned around and walked away, to where his friends were standing. Well, he was walking towards them, until someone grabbed him by the wrist and halted his moves.

Confused, he looked around only to stare into blood red. "As a person, I may be the jerk you are describing, but as a duellist I can easily distinguish the skilful and worthy players from the dump and unworthy ones. The fact that you were willing to lose the duel just to save your monster, shows that you respect deeply your cards and that you are willing to admit defeat. Unlike some others." the last part was said towards Kaiba's direction, who turned his head to the other side with a frustrated grunt.

Needless to say, Yugi was left utterly speechless as well as dumfounded. Hearing those words coming from Yami's mouth was the last thing he had been expecting. Yami let go of his wrist and Yugi let it fall limply at his side. Looking up to where Joey and the others were, caught the blonde's gaze. "You should be thankful to your friend. He just saved you from a definite and massive humiliation."

Kaiba chuckled quietly. He went over to his cousin, but paused momentary next to Joey. "See you later, pup." he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear before making his way back to Yami. The tip of Joey's ears changed into a redder colour and he glared at the brunet. "I'm not a dog." he spat at him but the blue eyes youth was already moving away from him.

Yami put his hands in his pockets and along with Kaiba moved towards the exit of the cafeteria. "Hey, Yami!" The spiky haired teen didn't turn around, he just paused to show Yugi he was listening. "As a duellist, you really are the best, but _only_ as a duellist!" Yugi may wasn't able to look at the other's face, but he was pretty sure that Yami was smirking at the moment. After that, both he and his cousin were out of the room. Just as Yugi was about to turn around again, he was snatched into the way too familiar headlock. "You are the best, Yug!" Joey cheered as he ruffled the teen's hair while still keeping him trapped.

"Joey… a-air." Yugi gasped out as his lungs were running out of oxygen. "Oups." Joey said with a sheepish smile and released his hold on Yugi, who immediately took in deep gulps of air. "That was awesome, pal!" Tristan said as he ran up to them, Tea following closely behind. "Yeah, it was really great, Yugi." she said with a wide smile, causing Yugi to blink. "Guys, I lost." he pointed out for them in case hid friends hadn't realized. "So what? Trust me Yug, nobody has ever come this close to beating Yami. Not even that jerk Kaiba."

"Come on, you're just exaggerating." Yugi said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly making Joey laugh. "Don't be modest, Yug. Not only you saved my pride back there but you even made Yami sweat several times with some of your moves." Tea and Tristan nodded to show their agreement. Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys." The next reply they would have given was cut off by the shriek of the bell. "Well, that was one hell of a way to spend your time during lunch break." The other three laughed good heartedly at Joey's comment before they made their way for their next classes.

When at last the school hours came to an end, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan said their goodbyes before they took their separate ways home. Once Yugi opened the door for the living quarters of the house, he slid to the ground, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips. His gaze moved over to the kitchen for a moment and he shook his head. "Sleep, sleep and sleep." he mumbled quietly. Food could wait a little longer. Today was really exhausting and full of unexpected twists and surprises.

Oh yeah, he could definitely use some sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE **

**Wow, this chapter is really long. I didn't expect it to be this big. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it. Yami is starting showing signs of attraction. Will Yugi change his mind about Yami's attitude?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is here for you! **

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You lose, Yugi." A smirk accompanied Yami's words once the holographic projections of the duel monsters vanished. He moved closer to his devastated opponent until he stood only a few inches away from him. Hesitantly, Yugi looked up and Yami's satisfaction grew even more at the helpless look in those beautiful amethyst depths.

"For the next week, you'll do my every whim without any objections, is that clear?" Yugi gulped and tried to avert his gaze but Yami had seen that coming and was prepared. He grabbed Yugi's chin and forced him to look nowhere but him. "I said, is that clear?"

Yugi flinched at the demanding tone and nodded his head slowly. Yami smirked, satisfied by the answer. "Good." he purred seductively causing Yugi to shiver slightly. That reaction satisfied Yami more than the boy's previous answer did and still not letting go of Yugi's chin, he smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss. Yugi gasped in utter surprise, but that only gave Yami the chance to deepen the kiss.

Yugi squirmed uncomfortably but Yami just tightened his grip, reminding the teen of his position after their deal. Knowing that he wasn't allowed to move after that, Yugi stayed still and let Yami do as he pleased. The taller of the two moaned approvingly into the kiss and started roaming his hands down Yugi's sides, emitting a shaky moan from the boy.

**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeep….. **

With a yelp, Yugi jumped up in his bed but since he was sitting way too close to the edge, he ended up falling to the floor with a scream. A groan escaped his lips as he rubbed his sore back. "Perfect way to start your day, Yugi." He mumbled to himself while reaching up to shut off his alarm clock.

It was only after he had stretched his arms that realization dawned upon him and he froze with his hands high above his head. "What…was that?" A dream. Yes, he remembered he had a dream about Yami and himself, but he couldn't remember the details of the dream. Wait, wait. There was something. Lips. That's right, hot lips on his own, hands all over his body.

"No way…" Yugi breathed out, his hands now clasping over his mouth. "There's no possible way I dreamed that." he tried to persuade himself but the memory of the dream that was still playing in his mind wasn't too much of a help. "Shower. Yeah, that's it. A nice, cold shower will definitely wake me up."

Grabbing a clean change of clothes, Yugi ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there for the next fifteen minutes. After taking that much desired shower, he moved on to his usual routine, brushing his teeth, his hair and washing his face. Once he was fully dressed, he threw some books into his bag and then went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and poured some milk into a glass, deciding that it would be enough for breakfast since he wasn't that hungry.

'It's pretty quiet without grandpa around.' he thought as he glanced around the room. 'Way too quiet. Just like the silence before a storm.' Shaking his head, Yugi washed clean the glass he had used and then went to the living room to put on his shoes. Next to the door were resting two pair of shoes, but for some reason, Yugi decided to wear his black, combat boots today instead of his usual tennis shoes.

When he was finally all ready and set, he took his keys and locked the back door of the house. The main entrance, which was the front door of the Game Shop, was already locked since he hadn't opened it up yesterday. It was the first time he took his time to walk to school and not break into a run instead, but he was kind of bored to wait at home. After all, better be a little early than being late and get scolded by the teacher wasn't his first priority on today's list.

When he reached the school gates, the sound of his name being called caused him to halt his movements. Turning his head lightly to the side, he saw his blue eyed friend running towards him and he waved at her with a smile. "…M-Morning." Tea said breathlessly as she tried to gain back her oxygen. "Good morning to you too, Tea. What's with all the rush?"

Yugi couldn't tell if the redness in Tea's cheeks was due to her previous running or due to his question. "I didn't hear my alarm clock this morning." was his friend's simple and very embarrassed explanation. Yugi huffed in understanding and patted Tea's hand sympathetically. "I know what it feels like. When I was home tutored I wasn't obliged to wake up so early in the morning. Believe me, these past few days I've felt so much stress that I'm full for the rest of my life."

Tea couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Think of it this way. Today is Friday, the last day of this merciless torture." A wide smile graced Yugi's feature at this. "You're right!" Tea smiled at his beaming face, obviously realizing that Yugi had forgotten all about it. "Come on, let's go inside." Yugi nodded at her and together they made their way into the building.

"I have to go to my locker first. Will you go and wait for me in class?" Tea asked, earning a shrug from him. "Sure thing." With that, Tea took off towards a different hallway while he did as they agreed and made his way for their first classroom. It was still pretty early so Yugi wasn't surprised when he found the class completely vacant.

"Not that this is a surprise. Perhaps I should have waited a little longer at home." Yugi mumbled as he closed the door behind him. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Yugi jumped a good few feet above the ground at the sound of the voice. He whipped around and much to his surprise, he saw Yami sitting at his usual seat with a hand supporting his chin as if he was afraid that his head would fall from the boredom or the sleepiness, Yugi wasn't sure.

"You get scared easily." was Yami's simple comment which caused Yugi to frown lightly, but only because he knew that the other was right. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Anyway, I didn't expect you of all people to be here so early." Yugi said as indifferently as he could and moved to sit on his own seat, next to his double.

At his question, Yami lifted his head from his hand and turned to look at him. "I wanted to talk to you." Not that Yugi hadn't been expecting that, but he tried not to show his newly acquired nervousness. "Is that so? What is it you wanted to talk to me for then?" "I believe you remember the agreement we had yesterday. Will you keep your part of the deal?" Yugi wanted to say no more than anything, but what he wanted and what he had to say were two entirely different things.

"You kept your part when you didn't have to, and I'm really grateful for that. So… the least I can do is to keep my own part of our deal." A sinister smirk graced Yami's features at Yugi's words. "That's good." He stood from his chair and crossed the distance between their desks until he was directly in front of Yugi.

With slow moves, he leaned closer to the boy and before the last had time to react, Yami had took hold of his chin forcing him to stare into his eyes. That scene seemed somewhat familiar to Yugi and very, very uncomfortable. "Since it's settled, for the next week I expect you to do everything I say. Is that clear?" Yugi's eyes widened. This was exactly like his dream.

Gulping at his realization, Yugi moved his gaze to the side and nodded slowly. Two things happened at the same time that Yugi took notice of.

The predatory smirk that crept on Yami's face and the door bursting open. Being caught off guard, Yugi reacted instinctively and did the only thing that crossed his mind. He pushed the other away with all the strength he could master, causing Yami to fall backwards on his seat.

"Hey Yugi, I'm…- Oh, hi Yami." Tea greeted while moving over to Yugi, who was trying frantically to cool himself. "Hello, Tea." Yami mumbled through gritted teeth as he steadied himself on the chair so as not to fall down.

"The class is about to start in a few moments." she said while taking her own seat. "Thanks for the reminder." Yugi sighed at Yami's bitter remark but it seemed that Tea was used to such comments since she didn't seem offended. "Today isn't that history assignment that Mr. Shadi was telling us about?" Tea asked but Yami simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, as if I care." Yami said completely indifferently before folding his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, his way of telling them that he was not to be disturbed again. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Tea.

"What history assignment?" "Oh, that's right. You hadn't enrolled in our school when he informed us about that. You see, because we studied a lot the ancient Egyptian history, Mr. Shadi told us that he would give us an assignment about the Egyptian civilization." "I see. And he'll assign it today?" Yugi asked intrigued, his passion for Egypt kicking in.

"Yeah. I had to gather all the information I could get about Egypt since I'm not that much of an expert on the subject, you know… just to be prepared." Yugi smiled slightly, remembering his friend's hatred for history. "Well, I don't think I'll have to study that hard. Grandpa has told me everything I need to know."

"You still have that fascination of yours?" Yugi blushed lightly, earning a chuckle from Tea. "Fascination?" Blinking up, Yugi turned his head around only to see Yami staring at him with a raised eyebrow, which only made Yugi's blush to deepen. "Um, yeah… Everything that has to do about ancient Egypt has been intriguing me ever since I was a little kid."

A smile, a tiny little smile graced Yami's features which caused Yugi to tilt his head to the side confusedly. "What?" Yami just closed his eyes again and shook his head.

But that smile… Why was Yugi so captivated by that smile? Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen a real smile on Yami's face before, he would always smirk, but never smile.

What happened to change that?

"Seems like skill in Duel Monsters isn't the only thing we have in common." Yami whispered quietly, as if he wanted only Yugi to hear. The voice he used and that smile that still lingered on his face… made Yugi's stomach feel weird.

The boy shook his head before clasping a hand over his forehead. 'It's probably just because I didn't have a proper breakfast. Yeah, that's definitely it.' The sudden shriek of the bell prevented Yugi from dwelling on it any further.

"Gahh!" he yelled while bolting up from his chair, earning a wide eyed look from the other two. Placing a hand on top of his heart, Yugi sat back down with a half grunt, half sob. "I must be the only student in the entire universe who gets startled by a school bell." Tea's gaze softened as she stood up and went by Yugi's side.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it. It just might take some time, that's all." she spoke gently and placed her hand on top of Yugi's in a comforting way. "Thanks." Yugi said shyly. Yami frowned, his gaze moving between their joined hands and the red shade on Yugi's cheeks. Gritting his teeth, Yami turned his attention towards the door just as a certain brunet made his entrance.

"That's something we don't get to see quiet often. Do you plan on exploding our chemistry lab again, cousin?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Yami snapped back at him. "That's the only explanation I can give for you being here before the teacher." Kaiba said with a casual shrug as he took his seat in front of Yami.

"I had some _business_ to attend to." Yami said with a hiss towards Yugi's direction, who gulped and withdrew his hand from under Tea's and instead he placed both of them in his lap. Tea gave him a smile and went back to her desk.

Soon enough, the rest of their classmates joined them and sooner than they wanted, so did their teacher.

About ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Mr. Shadi closed his book and raised his head to look at his pupils. "Well everyone, I hope you did some preparation on the subject I told you about because you just got your assignment for Monday." A couple of groans filled the classroom since most of the students had obviously forgotten about that.

Mr. Shadi heaved a helpless sigh.

"Like always, you'll pair up for the assignment. In the remaining minutes, I expect you to find your partner, then write both your names on a sheet of paper and leave it on my desk." After that, the teacher proceeded to sit at his chair, while the rest of the students starting whispering in low tones amongst themselves.

'Hmm… I never knew that you have to pair up with someone in order to do an assignment. But…'

"Yugi?" Coming out of his musings, the spiked haired teen blinked before turning his head to the side. "Tea. Sorry about that, I spaced out for a while." His friend simply smiled at him. "How about we pair up together?"

"You… You want to pair up with me?" This time it was Tea's turn to blink in confusion. "Of course. After all, you're my friend." Yugi's face seemed to brighten at her words, a wide smile gracing his features. "Let's do it then. Let's work hard together." Tea nodded at him with a smile before moving over to her desk, writing something on a piece of paper and then leaving it on the teacher's desk.

"Wait a second, Miss Gardner." the called out just as she was about to go back and making her turn around to look at him. "I'm afraid you are going to have to find another partner, because Mr. Mutou is pairing up with Mr. Sennen."

"What!" Yugi exclaimed while standing up from his seat. "That's the headmaster's order." Mr. Shadi explained to them, causing Yugi's eyes to widen. "My father ordered this?" Yami questioned calmly and earned a slight glare from Yugi. "Yes, he said that it might help our new student adapt more easily."

"Mr. Shadi, there's no need for that. I've already adjusted in the new environment, so, can't we just…-" "That's the principal's wish, Mr. Mutou." the teacher said sternly, putting an end to Yugi's protests. The boy hung his head defeated. "I understand." was the only thing he said before sitting back down quietly.

'Why are you so disappointed? Is that girl really that important to you?' Yami's fist clenched unconsciously as he stared at the boy next to him. "Do you have any objections as well, Mr. Sennen?"

At the mention of his name, Yami blinked before moving his gaze back to teacher. Something else seemed to catch his attention though. His soon to be partner had lifted his head and now that those golden bangs weren't shielding his eyes, Yami was able to see those amethyst gems sparkle in a silent plea.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Yami turned his attention back to the teacher. "No objections from my part, Mr. Shadi." The Egyptian stated and he also wrote both his and Yugi's name on a paper before walking over to the teacher and letting it land on the desk. When he turned around to go back to his seat, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes once he saw Tea still at the same spot.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" he whispered bitterly in the girl's ear before walking away, not caring to hear a response.

"Why didn't you refuse?" Yugi asked quietly once his taller look alike was back to his seat. Yami simply cocked his head to the side, blinking innocently while doing so. "And why would I do such a thing?" Yugi's eyebrows furrowed at the other's response and this time he lifted his head completely before turning around in his chair to face him.

"Stop messing around for a change! Since when you started getting along with me, your highness?" Not fazed in the slightest by the mocking title, a smirk crept on Yami's face, making Yugi blink in puzzlement. "Quite on the contrary, little one. Working this assignment with you, is one thing I'm looking forward."

Yugi's eyes doubled in size just as redness took over his face. "You never make any sense. And stop calling me like that!" he shouted but the exact moment the bell happened to ring, signaling the end of the lesson, which made Yugi jump right up from his seat. The others of course didn't take notice of it, since they were busy with getting out of the classroom.

"For goodness sake." Yugi whispered to himself before burying his face in his palms. Kaiba gave the boy a weird look as he stood from his seat, while Yami let out a chuckle. With a shake of the head, he also rose from his chair.

"See you later, _little one_." Needless to say, Yugi's head snapped up, his eyes glaring daggers at Yami's retreating form. His look alike flashed him a wicked grin before following Kaiba out.

"Yugi?" Turning his head to the side, the person in question smiled apologetically at his old friend. "Sorry, Tea. It seems that I'm stuck with Yami for the time being… Lucky me." he muttered quietly, but Tea simply smiled. "That's okay. You know, I was thinking… How about we go to the Mall on Sunday? We could watch a movie, grab something to eat…"

"Sounds brilliant! Perfect time to do that catch up we were talking about." A bright smile graced Tea's features. "It's settled then." "How about we meet around seven outside the Mall?" Yugi suggested, earning a nod of agreement from the girl.

**-*)****Ω****(*- **

Two hours later, Yugi wasn't able to feel his right arm anymore.

Thanks to a certain someone.

He had been keeping notes not only for himself, but for Yami as well since his look-alike had made it pretty clear that Yugi should follow every single one of his orders. And judging from the outcome, Yugi was dreading what the rest of the orders would result.

A weary sigh passed through his lips as he and Tea made their way towards the cafeteria. "You want me to wait until you get your food?" "Aren't you going to get anything?" "Nah, I'm not that hungry anyway." Tea shook her head. "In that case, you should go sit with the other two. I'll be there shortly." Yugi nodded and he made his way over to their table where Joey and Tristan were already seated, while Tea took her place in the line.

"Hey, guys." He had just taken his seat when a hand reached out and ruffled his hair. "How's my little pal doing today?" "I would be better off without you messing my hair." Yugi said playfully, making Joey withdraw his hand with a laugh. "Oh, and Joey? You would do me a huge favor if you didn't call me little for the rest of my life."

That caused the blond to give him a quizzical look.

"Yugi is right, Joey. You shouldn't be so rude." Tristan scolded his friend and earned a wide eyed look from Yugi. "No! I didn't mean it that way. Yami has adopted the habit of calling me little one and it has seriously started to get on my nerves."

"Little one? No offense dude but, isn't that a pet name?"

Yugi's eyes doubled in size, his face turning into a remarkable shade of crimson. "Don't be ridiculous, Tristan! That guy is simply trying to get under my skin." Joey placed a finger on his chin, a thoughtful expression clouding his face. "I got to admit that Tristan's got a point there. Well, just in case, don't stick too close to him, pal. That guy doesn't deserve you. You should look for someone that suits you better. I know! How about Tea?"

Tristan choked with his drink, while Yugi jumped from his seat. "What?" At the multiple pair of eyes that turned towards him, Yugi instantly sat back down, his face red as a tomato. "What?" he said again, but this time was nothing more than a mere whisper.

"What do you mean what? I'm saying that Tea would be a really good match for you." "Knock it off, Joey." Tristan told him but he was quickly hushed away by the blond. "Say Yug, hasn't Tea made any moves towards you yet?" Joey went on, earning a glare from Tristan and a confused look from Yugi.

"Moves? Not that I can think of. Oh, wait. We agreed to go to the Mall on Sunday evening, you know… watch a movie and so." Joey broke into a wide smile at the newly acquired information. "You rock, pal!"

Yugi blinked in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?" "Oh, come on, Yug. You just got yourself a date." Yugi blinked, then blinked again. "You are mistaken, Joey. We're just going to… hang out." "Yug, when a girl and a boy go out alone, that's called a date." Joey explained flatly, causing the boy's eyes to widen. Whatever reply he was going to give back though, was cut off by the loud slamming of the door.

"What was that?" Yugi asked as the three of them whirled around. "Nah, who cares?" Tristan said indifferently before turning back to his food. Joey shrugged and followed Tristan's example. Yugi was about to do the same, when something else caught his attention. Something or rather someone was missing. Wasn't Yami sitting in his usual seat with Kaiba a few moments ago? Yes, he was. But not anymore.

His gaze met with Kaiba's sapphire eyes for a split second. It might was briefly, but Kaiba must have seen the question in his eyes, because ever so lightly, the corners of his mouth were pulled slightly upwards. And then Kaiba did something unexpected.

He tilted his head to the side.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed slightly, not understanding the meaning of Kaiba's action. …That was when it hit him. The brunet was gesturing towards the door! So, his assumption was right. The person that had slammed the door with such force behind him, really was Yami. But then another question popped in his mind.

Why had Yami acted in such a way?

Could it be that he had forgotten about something important? Or could it be that he had heard something? Just then, a tiny, but still visible, little smirk crept on Kaiba's face, causing Yugi to widen his eyes. Yami had heard everything.

He had heard Tristan saying that little one was supposed to be a pet name.

…He had heard about his date with Tea.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A shiver shot up Yugi's spine.

This time though, he was fully aware of the reason, and it certainly wasn't the open window. He didn't have to glance sideways to know what Yami's occupation was. The intensity that was radiating off of him was literally giving Yugi the goose bumps.

The boy sneaked a look at his clock for what seemed to be the millionth time in twenty minutes, but instantly regretted it.

A sound that sounded more like a growl came from Yami's direction that caught Yugi off guard and made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes and he would be out of here, but they seemed to pass agonizingly slow. Yami hadn't said a word to him after the lunch break and Yugi couldn't help but wonder why the other hadn't started mocking him yet.

Yami leaned back into his seat and folded his arms over his chest just as Yugi leaned slightly away but when his action shifted Yami's glare to him, it was just too much to handle.

Wanting to get out of there badly, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He raised his hand and when the teacher gave him permission to go to the bathroom, he had to remind himself not to run out of the classroom. However, when the door was closed behind him, he bolted down the hallway, wanting to get as much distance between him and Yami as possible.

Only when the bathroom door was closed he allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief. He pushed himself off the door and walked over to the sink, splashing a handful of water onto his face.

For a few seconds he just stood there immobile, hands on each side of the sink and head bowed. After inhaling deeply, he splashed some more water before drying most of it off with the sleeve of his uniform. When he looked up though, the yelp that was ripped from his lips was inevitable.

Leaning against the wall was Yami, arms crossed over his chest and blazing red eyes baring into him. "For goodness sake, Yami. You nearly gave me a heart attack." But when the other just kept staring at him, Yugi had to swallow the lump in his throat. "Something the matter?" he asked when he found his voice.

"Tea's the matter." Yami said causing the other teen to blink at the venom in his voice. But his words didn't make any sense to Yugi.

Was that anger directed to him… or was it directed to Tea?

"Are you going out with her?" His question caused a frown to settle on Yugi's face. Was Yami playing dump with him? Well, if that was the case, then two could play the game. "I don't know what you're talking about." he answered, willing his tone to sound as carefree as possible.

Yami's eyes narrowed and he pushed himself off the wall. "I'm going to repeat myself. Are you going out with her?" He took a few steps forward, but Yugi didn't falter. "That's none of your business." he said as firmly as he could and walked past Yami, putting up a pretty good show of ignoring him.

He had placed his hand on the handle when a fist collided with the door's surface, only a few inches away from his head. Yugi didn't jump, didn't widen his eyes, didn't turn around.

He simply froze.

A hand was suddenly on his own and before he had time to register what was happening, Yami had taken a hold of both his wrists and had hoisted them up, high above the boy's head. "Wha-…? What are you doing? Let go of me." He tried to pull his wrists free from Yami's grip, but the latter had a different opinion.

"Answer me and I might." he said and just to prove his point, tightened his hold, earning a protesting sound from the shorter teen. "That's ridiculous. _You_ are ridiculous. Now, let go!"

"You might want to watch that tongue of yours, little one. If it was someone else, they'd already be lying on the ground with a broken nose." Yugi flashed him a sideways glare. "You know, that's called bullying. And stop calling me little one for God's sake! Do you know that Tristan thinks it's a pet name? But of course you do, since you eavesdropped!"

Yami chuckled. "And what if I told you it _is_ a pet name?" he whispered in the boy's ear, making him shiver as the hot breath tickled him, and then without warning, he bit the earlobe softly. Yugi gasped.

Yami then proceeded with licking the spot he had just bitten to soothe away the pain, one of his hands coming down to wrap around the boy's middle, pulling him close against his chest, but still not letting go of his wrists.

"Stop." Yugi breathed out, but Yami just smirked, leaning forward to whisper again, "You haven't answered my question." "You already know the answer." Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the irritation in the other's voice. "Then allow me to rephrase. Do you still _intend_ to go out with her?" Yugi swallowed. Yami's actions didn't make any sense to him, but Tea was his friend, he couldn't let her down.

"Yes." he finally answered, knowing that Yami probably wouldn't like it. Nothing could have prepared him though for what was about to happen next.

Suddenly, his double spun him around so quickly that he got dizzy for a moment. His back was now against the door, his arms still trapped above his head and Yami's red eyes looking more furious than ever.

"Why, damn it! Why is she so important to you?"

"She's my friend, Yami. Isn't Kaiba important to you as well?"

"Is that all she is? A friend?"

A light blush colored Yugi's pale cheeks as Joey's words came back to him. Tea wanted to meet him alone. He hadn't thought about it at first, but that must have meant she liked him, right?

"I… I don't know." he finally said, turning his head to the side, mostly because he wanted to hide that stupid blush but also, because he couldn't bear to watch the rage in those eyes. When the grip around his wrists got bruising tight, he had to bite his lower lip so as not to cry out. A finger was suddenly on his chin, forcing his head to turn to the direction it guided him.

"You remember what I told you a few days ago? I told you not to provoke me. But yet, you stubbornly refused to listen. Don't you think it's time to pay the consequences of your actions?"

At Yami's words, Yugi's gaze snapped back to him, confused amethyst connecting with fiery crimson. And then… chaos.

Hot lips were suddenly on his own, kissing him hungrily, demandingly. His eyes doubled in size and his lips parted slightly in a silent gasp. The moment he felt Yami's lips forming into a smirk, he instantly regretted it. Not letting the chance slide, Yami deepened the kiss, wanting to taste every corner of the boy's mouth.

Feeling restless, his free hand went under Yugi's shirt, roaming and touching every bit of skin there. His lips left the boy's for a moment, wanting to admire his masterpiece.

Cheeks flushed, head turned to the side yet again, Yugi just lay there, panting and eyes half lidded. Licking his lips, Yami directed his hand upwards, teasing and pinching the first nipple he came in contact with. He watched as the boy bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning, and he felt the desire to hear more, hear Yugi moan, groan in pleasure at his ministrations.

Tilting his head forwards, he kissed, bit and licked at the crook of the teen's neck, while his fingers moved on to the other nipple, working with it just like he did with its brother.

"S-stop." Yugi managed out between his pants. "Let me g-go." His last words were accompanied by an even weaker attempt to free his hands, but of course to no avail. "Never." Yami whispered huskily in his ear before guiding his hand, this time, lower.

When Yugi realized what Yami intended to do, his eyes shot open, head turning to stare into Yami's eyes. "No. Please, don't." But Yami merely grinned, his hands making its way downwards. Yugi's eyes widened in panic, his heart beating so fast that he thought it would explode any moment now.

And that was when the final bell of the day went out, making Yami's hand freeze and Yugi jump lightly despite the situation.

"Shit." the taller of the two muttered. His eyes immediately scanned Yugi's face, a growl emitting from his throat at the obvious relief in those amethyst depths. Squeezing the boy's wrists just a little bit more, he smashed their lips together once again, in a chaste but yet fierce kiss.

"Don't go on that date." he hissed quietly, his words sounding more like a warning, and then let go of the boy's hands. Yugi rubbed his sore wrists awkwardly and shuddered when Yami whispered one last thing, a few inches from his ear.

"This isn't over, little one."

And then he was gone.

***)****Ω****(***

When finally Yugi pushed himself off the wall, his head was in a daze, and if it wasn't for the taste of Yami's lips that was still lingering on his own, he probably wouldn't believe what had just happened.

All that he knew was that he needed to sort his thoughts out, he needed to go home.

He made his way over to class, remembering the last moment that he had to take his bag before leaving the school grounds.

The door was slightly ajar, making it easy for him to hear what the voices from the inside were saying. Wait, a sec. Voices? At this time of day?

"And what is it you can offer me?" a deep, baritone voice said, making Yugi's eyes go wide. Curiosity taking the better of him, he tilted his head to the side ever so lightly to take a peek inside.

Just as he thought, Yami was standing in the middle of the classroom, arms crossed over his chest and his crimson eyes radiating the impatience that his posture didn't. A few meters away from him was standing a black haired girl that Yugi recognized as Vivian. From the few classes he shared with her, he could tell she thought pretty highly of herself.

"Me." Vivian replied and in a blink of the eye, she had attached herself to Yami, her lips smashing with his own. Yugi instantly pulled away, backing away from the door slowly.

He could feel hot tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he would never let them. Clenching his fist in anger, he took of, running towards the main entrance, wanting to get away.

How dared Yami tell him not to go out with Tea, and then go and kiss some other girl like that?

How dare Yami toy with him like that?

***)Ω(***

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously and with a furious growl, he pushed the girl away from him, slapping her across the face not caring to contain his inner annoyance and anger.

"When you said you had something to offer me, I would have instantly turned down that offer if I knew you were talking about yourself."

But the girl didn't respond, she just kept staring at him with that dump expression that only angered him further. "Throwing yourself at me. Have you no pride at all? But if you had, you wouldn't have slept with the entire school's male population. And you even kissed me with those tainted lips of yours. Disgusting." he muttered before wiping his mouth with his hand.

Not sparing one last glance at the still shocked girl, Yami moved over to his desk and took hold of his bag before catching a glimpse of another bag resting on the floor beside his desk.

Yugi.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he was reminded of the feeling of their lips pressed together, and God, how he craved to do more than kissing to that boy.

Lifting the other school bag as well, he exited the classroom, intend to ignore that girl's very existence and a plan already forming in his head to make sure that his look alike would follow his advice.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long wait, everyone. My account in fan fiction decided to start a rebellion against me and wouldn't let**** me update any of my yugioh stories.**

**But, the problem was solved thankfully. So, have fun! **

**CHAPTER SIX**

The weekend had gone by pretty smoothly. Joey and the others had come to visit on Saturday, they played Duel Monsters and Joey bought some new packs of cards in order to upgrade his deck.

Today though, Yugi was feeling more bored than ever.

Which was exactly the reason why our multi-colored haired friend decided to open the Game Shop for the day.

He had been sitting behind the counter for a while now, but since his excitement only made him move around in his seat he decided to just settle for a standing position. In his hands was the newest edition of the Duel Monsters magazine he had subscribed to. His large amethyst eyes glistened with mirth each time he read about another Duel Monster card that had just been published.

A dreamy sigh passed through the teen's lips as he leaned forward, elbows on the counter and the magazine only a few inches away from his face. He was so wrapped up in his own little world that failed to notice the jingling sound of the bell when the door opened.

It was only after someone cleared their throat that the boy finally snapped out of his trance. The instant he lifted his gaze from his reading material the magazine flung from his hands and straight to the person standing at the entrance.

"My, my, little one. Do you always welcome your customers like that?" Yami commented, flashing his double a playful smirk as he bent down to lift the magazine that had landed in front of his feet.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "No, only you have that privilege."

"Touché." Yami shot back before raising his arm and throwing the bag he was holding across the room towards the other.

Yugi's eyes grew wide in size, lifting his arms in front of his face just in time to catch the bag before it hit him. With an 'oof' the boy fell backwards onto the chair, the bag landing in his lap. Only then did he notice that the bag seemed awfully familiar. His school bag!

"You forgot it at school."

Yugi blinked, his gaze moving from his backpack to Yami. He had to admit that he had forgotten all about his things at that time. His first priority had been to get out of that suffocating place as soon as possible.

"And you were kind enough to bring it all the way here. How utterly generous of you, your highness." Yugi placed his bag down and walked over to Yami, an unspoken staring contest breaking out the moment purple met red.

"How did you find this place anyway?" Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Joey came, rambling at my cousin something about beating him now that he'd gotten new, more powerful cards from his pal's game shop." was Yami's blunt explanation. "And since there aren't many shops that sell games around here, it wasn't that difficult to track down."

Yugi sighed. "Well, thank you for your trouble. You can go now." True, he might sounded a little rude but he was not to blame! He wanted to cut the other's little visit short.

Yami smirked in a sinister manner. "Not so fast, little one. That's not the only reason I came all the way here."

Yugi felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment, suspicion creeping over him. Could it be…? Yami wasn't here to… finish what he started, right? God, the nerve of that guy if that was the case!

"We still have that assignment to work on, remember?"

Yugi blinked at first. Realization finally dawning upon him, making his eyes go wide. "Oh, that's right! I'd totally forgotten about that. It's due on Monday, isn't it?"

Yami only nodded mutely in reply, eyes focusing on something else. Eyebrows furrowing ever so lightly, he lifted one hand to point with his finger the newly piece of accessory around Yugi's neck.

"Nice." At the perplexed look that the boy shot him, Yami grinned, pointing the neck belt around his own neck.

Yugi's cheeks nearly matched the color of Yami's eyes, his hand shooting up to clasp around his neck. Actually, he was kind of forced to wear that if he didn't want to be humiliated thanks to what… lay underneath.

"Uhm… yeah, t-thanks. So, are we going to get started or what?"

Yami could only blink as his double stormed past him, changed the open sign on the door to closed and then locked the door before moving right back to the counter to grab his bag.

His lips twitched into a small smile as he watched the other move about frantically, muttering incoherently to himself all the while trying to get rid of his redness. That boy never ceased to amaze him.

***)&(***

A couple of hours later found the almost identical pair of look-alikes sprawled leisurely all over Yugi's living room floor.

They had been bent over a sheet of paper for three hours straight, writing down everything they knew about the ancient Egyptian civilization. Now, don't get them wrong. They were both quiet the experts on the subject, Yugi having been taught by the legendary archaeologist Solomon Mutou himself and Yami having learnt everything that there was to know about his homeland from the very age of six.

But, even for them, writing about the most important rituals and worthiest pharaohs could still be a handful.

"Okay…" Yugi called out exasperatedly, prompting himself up onto his elbows and staring at the other with half-lidded eyes, suppressing to the best of his abilities a yawn.

"We've written about every Egyptian deity known to man, the reason why Nile was considered something like a god back then and still is for some, the material that the papyrus was created from, the gems and jewels that were used the most, the procedure of mummification, the basics on hieroglyphics…" Yugi listed on, tapping his cheek with his finger in thoughtfulness.

"And don't forget the sacred animals and what they represent." Yami added, one hand coming up to rub his temples. God, did his head hurt. The fact they hadn't taken a single break in over three hours was starting to take its toll on him.

A whine like sound resonated throughout the entire room, making Yami turn his head to the side and shoot a funny look at Yugi, even more so when the latter threw his arms high up in the air to show his surrender. "Please, tell me we're done. I swear my head's gonna burst at any moment."

Yami couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. Was that kid even aware of how utterly cute he was acting? "Nah, I think we're good. This should actually be more than enough."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, his lips twitching into a small smile as he spared a sideways glance at Yami. He had to admit they had a really great time.

"Would you look at that? I guess time really does fly. It's already 17:30." The moment the words left his mouth, his eyes went wide at the exclamation of 'WHAT!' that left Yugi's mouth.

Before he had time to blink, his double had bolted out of the room in a lightning speed. Yami could only stare bewildered at the direction Yugi had disappeared to, a slight frown making its way onto his face, mildly wondering what was that all about.

A couple of minutes later, Yugi stood in front of his full length mirror, inspecting his work. Joey and Tristan had spent one whole hour rummaging through his drawers in order to find the most suitable attire for him to wear in his 'date'.

A pair of tight black trousers hugged his hips perfectly, contrasting evenly with the white, buttoned up, short-sleeved shirt, completing the image to its fullest. He readjusted his neck belt so that it wouldn't be too tight and stole one last glance at the light purple ring that had formed around his wrists.

Damn that Yami. Did he have to be so harsh? During the day, he had been wearing a long sleeved blouse, therefore didn't need to hide the bruises. But now what?

His face brightened up suddenly, an idea forming in his head. Pulling out two silver bracelets from his drawer, he slipped them over each of his wrists before clasping the securely around them.

He grinned broadly. The bracelets fitted perfectly, covering the bruises completely.

A chuckle echoed throughout his bedroom, causing him to whip around sharply, eyes growing wide at the sight of Yami leaning against the doorframe. "You flatter me, little one. Dressing all up for me?"

Oh, shoot. He had forgotten all about the other. Judging by his previous reaction, how was he supposed to tell him that he planned on meeting Tea after all? Especially after Yami's 'advice'?

That moment, only one thought crossed the boy's mind. 'I'm screwed.'

**I know it was kinda short but I plan to update the next chapter real soon.**

**So bare with me, please!**

**And don't forget to review. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I promised I would update soon, didn't I? *giggles***

**Well then, here it is!**

Yugi gulped. "Yami, uhm… since we're done with the assignment, I think you should go now. Not to sound rude or anything, but there's somewhere I have to go too."

Yami lifted his chin slightly, his red orbs glistening ominously under the light. "Oh? Can I ask where to?" he inquired softly, pushing himself off the wall.

Yugi held his ground as the other approached him, eyes glowing with resolve. "That's none of your business. Stop prying into other people's lives, for crying out loud!" Yami tsked quietly, making Yugi narrow his eyes.

Taking a hold of his jacket, the shorter of the two put up a perfect show of ignoring the other, walking past him without giving him a second glance.

Too bad Yami had other plans.

Yugi cried out in both surprise and pain when one of his already sore wrists was caught up in a tight grip. Surprise filled amethyst eyes turned around to meet with startled crimson.

That definitely wasn't the reaction Yami was expecting when he grabbed the boy's wrist. Confusion still clear on his sharp features, he released Yugi's hand who instantly pulled it close to his chest, cradling it with his other hand as if he had just been beaten by some ferocious animal.

The corners of his mouth curling into a frown, he reached out swiftly, taking a hold of Yugi's wrist and pulling him closer before the latter had even time to protest. He relaxed his grip however when a wince escaped Yugi's lips, not wanting to hurt him further.

Cautiously, Yami removed the bracelet with utmost care, eyes narrowing at the purple hue underneath.

When those fierce eyes glanced upwards, Yugi quickly averted his gaze, for some peculiar reason finding the carpet more interesting. He didn't even react when he felt his other wrist being lifted, the jacket he was holding discarding carelessly to the floor and bracelet coming undone.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Yugi's eyes shot back to Yami's face when his hands were free, taking note of the sincere regret in his voice.

"It's n-no big deal. My skin's just oversensitive." Yugi replied softly, eyes moving to the side again. The next few minutes passed in silence, none of them knowing what to say next. A heavy sigh passed through Yugi's lips. "…I have to go."

He chose that moment to turn around though, missing the ferocious glint in Yami's eyes. Before he knew it, his elbow was seized and he found himself spinning around so quickly that he got dizzy for a moment.

"I thought we were through with this." Yami whispered dangerously low, making Yugi shiver in spite of himself.

"And I thought I told you to stay out of my business." Yugi shot back, trying to pull his arm free. Yami's grip tightened for a moment before the pressure was gone, as if he had changed his mind. Yugi couldn't help but blink in perplexity when Yami released his arm completely.

"Don't go out with her." Yami said in a surprisingly calm tone despite the fact that he was nearly seething a while ago.

Yugi's teeth clenched tightly, eyes glaring daggers at Yami, making the person in question blink in confusion. "You still insist to order me around? Even after what you did?"

Yugi could feel his face heating up, blood boiling with anger. "How dare you do those kinds of things to me and then just go and kiss some other girl? How dare you toy with me like that?"

His vision began getting blurry all of a sudden, making him realize with a start that tears had welled behind his eyes. Cursing inwardly, Yugi took a step backwards, hand coming up to rub furiously at his eyes. "What gives you the right to treat me like that?" he muttered, this time his voice coming out in a mere whisper.

Arms were wrapped around him suddenly, pulling him against a firm chest and making him blink a couple of times.

A soft smile graced Yami's features as he hugged the other boy close, hand cupping the back of Yugi's head. "You were jealous, little one." he said quietly.

Yugi's eyes doubled in size. Jealous? Him? No way. There's no way he'd be jealous of someone else kissing Yami. That was plainly and utterly ridiculous. He was just angry. Angry that Yami would play with his feelings like that. Yami was muttering nonsense. As if he'd be jealous…

…Was he?

But Yami didn't allow him to dwell much on the subject. Hand still on the back of Yugi's head, he brought their faces closer, lips smashing together fiercely. The moment he bit down on the boy's lower lip, Yugi gasped out of pure impulse, giving him the perfect chance to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth, deepening the kiss further.

He could swear that the other tasted even more heavenly that the last time. He wanted to get closer to that sweet flavor, he wanted to taste more. Damn that need for air!

Yugi panted, his cheeks having taken a scarlet shade. "You've got to stop doing that." he muttered when he managed to regain his breath.

"I didn't kiss Vivian." Yami said out of the blue, causing Yugi to look up at him in shock. "She forced her self on me. At first, she just told me that she had something to offer me, and then she kissed me. But I pushed her away."

He didn't know why, but somehow Yugi felt lighter. As if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But that was ridiculous. He didn't care about Yami's personal affairs. Right? Right.

"Look, I don't care what you do in your private life. Kiss whoever you want and I still wouldn't care. But do me a favor and leave me alone." he snapped angrily. He was tired of the other's games. Just because he was the King of Games it didn't give him the right to joke around with other people's emotions. He didn't have the right to make him feel this way just because he felt like it. He wasn't some plaything for goodness' sake!

Yami scowled, crimson eyes narrowing dangerously at Yugi's words. With no warning, he whirled around quickly, making Yugi stagger backwards before slipping, falling on his bed with a startled yelp, Yami right on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Yugi shouted, trying to push his double away.

Yami growled. He unbuckled his black leather choker from around his neck and taking hold of Yugi's hand he used it to bind the teen's wrist on the headboard of his bed.

Yugi hissed as his bruise was squeezed, but Yami relaxed the choker's grip lightly, making sure that it wasn't too tight yet at the same time not too loose for the other to break free.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Release me now!" Yugi yelled, banging his free hand at Yami's chest as hard as he could. The teen smirked, gripping Yugi's hand and hoisting it up above his head. "You flail too much, little one. And we can't have that now, can we?"

He moved to the boy's neck, ignoring the struggling that the other was putting up and removed the nearly identical neck belt. Yugi gasped when he felt the cool air hitting his skin and tried to cover his neck but it was too late.

Yami froze if only for a moment, eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of those bite marks that adorned the tender flesh. His favorite however was that adorable pinkish hickey right above the other's carotid. A chuckle passed through his lips once the initial shock wore off. "Can't say that I actually regret giving you those as well." he whispered huskily, leaning down to kiss the marks before biting lightly at the smooth skin and then soothing it with his tongue.

Yugi inhaled sharply, shivers running up his spine at Yami's action. He was so distracted that he didn't take notice of his free hand being tied to the headboard with his own choker, leaving him utterly unguarded.

He did notice, or rather feel, Yami's smirk against his skin though. The next thing he knew, warm hands were under his shirt, touching and exploring his every carve. He bit his lip, forcing himself to stay quiet, but obviously Yami would have none of that.

In one swift move, he had unbuttoned the boy's shirt completely, revealing the alabaster skin that lay underneath. God, he was so beautiful… truly angelic. He bent down, capturing one of the soft nipples between his teeth and feeling the slim body shudder violently underneath him.

His satisfaction grew, but so did his greed. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to hear the boy scream for him, scream and writhe in pleasure.

He bit down at it roughly all of the sudden, receiving a sharp moan in return from the boy. Smirking blissfully, he proceeded to the other nub, hands traveling up and down Yugi's sides, craving to hear more of that sweet voice.

Yugi's whole body was trembling, trembling with a feeling he couldn't quiet place his finger on. But it scared him. He didn't want to feel this way, not like _that_.

"S-stop." he muttered weakly, a sharp gasp escaping his lips when he was resulted with another bite on his nipple, back arching up as that skillful tongue moved lower to his belly, diving into his navel soon after.

"And why should I? Aren't you enjoying this?" Yami said, licking his lips as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall, petal-soft lips parted as their owner took in deep breaths of air, cheeks flushed and amethyst eyes hazed over with desire. That sight alone was more that enough to make the tightness in his pants grow.

Dragging his body upwards, he trailed kisses along Yugi's jaw line, pausing to nip at his bottom lip lightly and then moving on to whisper at his ear, "Tell me, little one. Aren't you enjoying it?"

"No… I'm n-not." Yugi replied, but his tone didn't even convince himself.

Yami grinned mischievously. "Is that so?"

His hand traveled lower, savoring the sharp intake of breath that greeted his ears once it passed right above the boy's arousal. Without meaning to, Yugi's lower body arched upwards, seeking to feel Yami's hand again.

"Are you certain about that, little one?" he whispered next to Yugi's ear, his hot breath making the boy shudder.

And before he knew it, the hand was back. His eyes doubled in size when Yami squeezed his member through his boxers. Wait a second! Why the heck hadn't he felt Yami unbutton his pants in the first place?

It was as if his body was on auto-pilot, only responding to the sensations it was experiencing and ignoring completely the orders given to it by the mind. His head was tossed back and a cry was ripped from his throat as that hand increased its rhythm, rubbing him faster and faster.

He could feel tears prickle his eyes as yet another pleasure filled scream left his mouth. How could Yami be so cruel? He hadn't done anything to deserve this. Why…

"Why are you doing this?" he cried out, his hazy mind distantly taking notice of the hot water trails that slid down his cheeks. And then… everything froze. Blinking to clear his blurry vision, Yugi looked up, face scrunching up in perplexity at the sight. Yami just stood there, hovering above him, golden bangs shadowing his eyes.

Slowly, the slightly taller teen removed his hand, making Yugi blink up at him in confusion. "Why… you say?" Yami whispered, to the point that Yugi had to strain to actually hear him.

"Still haven't figured it out?" he went on, voice just as low. Yugi could swear that his heart nearly skipped a beat the moment his eyes made contact with Yami's. He was caught totally off guard at the display of emotions in those crimson pools. The only emotion he'd ever seen in them was coldness. Coldness and arrogance. But now… The emotions were swirling from anguish and pain to disappointment and back forth again.

Yami's lips curled into a tiny smile, hand moving up to cup Yugi's cheek gently, making the boy's blood flare to life. "Such pretty eyes. If only I knew they'd be my doom." Yugi could only stare at him, too shocked to do anything other than that. But then, Yami sealed their lips together.

Amethyst eyes widened, not because of the action, but because of how different that kiss was. It wasn't hungry, or desperate, not even demanding. It was gentle… loving. Full of emotion.

Yami pulled back after a moment and Yugi actually whimpered, blushing madly right after once he realized what he had just done. A low chuckle escaped Yami's lips, causing Yugi to look at the side in embarrassment.

"Can you realize now how jealous I felt when I heard you were going out with Tea?" Yugi's eyes snapped back at Yami, pupils wide with shock. "Jealous?" he questioned slowly, disbelievingly.

"That's right. I'm jealous of everyone that's close to you. I get mad at the idea of someone getting intimated with you." Yugi's eyebrows creased into a frown, confusion clearly written all over his features. "Why? I thought you hated me. Wasn't that the reason why you've been doing all those things? To humiliate me?"

The amused grin that had crept onto Yami's face slowly turned into a smirk. "Hate you? Quite the contrary, little one." he said before leaning down to whisper at Yugi's ear as if to tell a secret, and making the boy blink. "I want you all to myself."

To say that Yugi was shocked would be an understatement. Yami couldn't suppress the throaty chuckle when he pulled away and saw Yugi's expression.

He rubbed their lower regions together suddenly, reminding Yugi of their situation. The boy's back arched up from the bed, a sharp cry leaving his lips as he tugged at his bindings. "You told me before that I enjoy giving you hell. Let me show you how heaven can be far more enjoyable. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Yami whispered huskily, stroking the boy's cheek lovingly.

Yugi's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he frankly thought it was going to burst at any moment. Staring into those blazing blood red eyes and watching them burn with want, lust and unmistakable need, he couldn't help but wonder, 'Am I really the one who caused them?'

He didn't know what came over him but he shut his eyes, face turning ever so lightly and burying into Yami's palm. What was he hiding from? Was it those eyes? Or the fact that he couldn't understand how someone like him could make them flame with such emotions? He felt Yami's hand slowly turn his face before he was engulfed in another heated kiss. Like a stubborn child, he still refused to open his eyes, but for the first time, he kissed back.

He had been swept away and he knew it. Yami was the only that could make him feel this way, so desired and treasured. When he felt Yami's smile against his lips and his heart swelled with joy, he knew he was a goner.

He had lost yet again. He couldn't have resisted even if he wanted. There was just something about that arrogant kid that made him unable to stay away. Was it that voice that sent shivers all over his body? Was it his touch that for some reason left him wanting more? Or perhaps it was both of those things. Wasn't it considered narcissistic to like someone that looked like you?

But that probably didn't even matter to Yami. _**'I want you all to myself.'**_ Wasn't that what he had said? Well… it wouldn't hurt to be _a little _narcissistic, would it?

**Yay! I finished another chapter!**

**To those of you that have enjoyed my story, I'm sorry to break the news like that to you, but Hell Meet Heaven will be finished shortly. Probably in another chapter or so. **

**But never the less, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope you'll enjoy the end too.**

**Until next time! ^-^ **


End file.
